Cumpleaños
by bella-niuXD
Summary: es el cumpleaños de cierta personita que cambio las vidas de Natsu y Lucy one-shot dedicado a mi onee-sama TheHinata!


_**espero les guste, **_

_**este es un one-shot dedicado a Hina-chan ( TheHinata) **__**:D que esta de cumpleaños mañana **_

_**felicidades te quiero mucho nee-sama! una de mis ecritoras favoritas de fanfiction **_

_**me encantan tus historias :D **_

* * *

-tranquila lucy, vamos respira profundo…pedía casi desesperadamente el pelirosa quien iba a su lado en el auto

-¡cállate!-grito con un aura temible

-estamos por llegar calma, lucy-decía la pelirroja quien iba al volante

-ju, ju…-empezó la chica tratando de calmar aquel dolor que ya casi no soportaba

Natsu por su parte jamás pensó en ver así a lucy, sabia que el dolor que iba a pasar iba a ser mucho pero si que la hacia estar furiosa…

-arg….-la chica comenzó a quejarse nuevamente ante otro dolor.

-¡llegamos!-grito la pelirroja estacionándose rápidamente

-vamos, vamos- el primero en bajar fue natsu quien voló hasta una silla de ruedas para llevársela a su chica

Ingresaron con rapidez a la clínica y derivaron inmediatamente a lucy a la sala de parto

-solo puede ingresar una persona-dijo la enfermera

-soy su esposo-contesto de inmediato el chico para luego darle la mano a su rubia

Ella por su parte le sonrió con ternura pero cuando nuevamente apareció ese dolor apretó con fuerza la mano del chico casi quebrándole los dedos

-vamos-dijo la enfermera y así ambos entraron al cuarto

Lucy ya estaba acostada en la cama y el doctor verificando como estaba todo, natsu a su lado derecho vea el rostro de agonía de la chica

dijo en un susurro para luego depositarle un beso en la frente…la chica apretó su mano y le sonrió mientras gotitas de sudor corrían por su rostro

Cuando a estaba todo listo el doctor le dio indicaciones a la rubia para comenzar con el parto

-a la cuenta de tres tienes que pujar, no dejes de hacer ¿de acuerdo?-la chica asintió

-1…2...3…-dicho esto la chica hizo aquel difícil esfuerzo de pujar apretando la mano de natsu en el camino

-bien respira…-le indico el doctor luego de unos segundo…-lista…ahora…puja

-gh….-la chica estaba haciéndolo con todas sus fuerza mientras sentía como natsu la respaldaba sujetando su mano con fuerza…

-respira….-la chica se dejo caer agotada en la cama…sabia que seria difícil, pero era mucho esfuerzo el que estaba haciendo…de pronto la imagen de una niña corriendo a sus brazos y a los de natsu apareció mientras tenia los ojos cerrados

Así que con un último esfuerzo pujo con todas sus fuerzas aguantando la respiración en el camino, apretó con mas fuerza la mano de natsu y cuando ya estaba apunto de volver a descansar un pequeño llanto la hizo abrir os ojos con sorpresa

¡Felicidades, es una hermosa niña!-les dijo el doctor con la bebe en sus manos, mientras que esta solo lloraba

Las lágrimas no tardaron en venir, era una preciosa niña, la rubia dirigió su mirada al rostro de natsu quien parecía estar en un sueño

El chico no podía salir de su encantamiento vio a la pequeña y tampoco pudo resistir que unas pocas lágrimas lo emocionaran, miro a su esposa y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso

-s-soy papá-dijo en un susurro…

-natsu…-la chica estaba encantada jamás imagino ver así de emocionado al chico

Una vez que limpiaron a la bebe la enfermera se la paso a natsu envuelta en una manta rosa

-hola, hola-comenzó a decirle a la bebe con una sonrisa cargada de ternura y orgullo- yo soy tu papá…-dejo escapar una risita ante este ultimo comentario

El chico se acercó a lucy con la bebe en sus brazos y se la mostro a la rubia

-hola linda…-la saludo la rubia con unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad

-es tan pequeña….-le dijo el pelirosa con una boba sonrisa

-eso es obvio tonto…-le dijo su esposa mientras el chico se la pasaba a ella

-yo soy tu mami…-la bebe comenzó a acomodarse en los brazos de su madre…

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?-preguntó la enfermera enternecida con la escena

-Nashi-respondieron al mismo tiempo

-te amo-soltó el pelirosa mientras veía como lucy le sonreía a la bebe

-yo también te amo- después de esto se dieron un lindo beso

-me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo…-le dijo con sinceridad el pelirosa

-natsu…-estaban a punto de darse otro beso cuando de pronto la sala se vio interrumpida ante la llegada de los amigos

-¡lucy!-grito erza al entrar- ¿Cómo es- la chica se detuvo al percatarse de la bebe que tenia la chica en brazos- q-que linda….-la pelirroja corrió al lado de lucy para ver mejor a la pequeña

-veo que ya nació-dijo Gray entrando después de erza- ¿como están?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-mejor que nuca-contesto el pelirosa

-es hermosa- dijo el peli azul cundo ya había llegado al lado de natsu

-por supuesto, lucy es su madre después de todo-respondió orgulloso el pelirosa

-serás una gran madre lucy- le dijo con dulzura la pelirroja

-gracias-respondió la rubia sonrojada

-es hora de que la paciente descanse-llego anunciando para tristeza de los presentes

-vendremos mas tarde dijo el peli azul mientras "arrastraba" a erza fuera de la sala

-te veo después-le dijo el pelirosa besándola en la frente- adiós preciosa…-esta vez fue el turno de su hija

-bienvenida a la familia Nashi dragneel-dijo con dulzura la rubia…

**~O~**

Ya había pasado un año desde que nació la pequeña y por supuesto era hora de celebrar aquel hermoso acontecimiento

-lucy, ¿Dónde están las servilletas?-pregunto Mirajane mientras ordenaba unos platos

-están ese cajón…-le señalo

-¿alguien ha visto a Gajeel?-pregunto Levy mientras cargaba unos vasos

-si, esta en el patio con los muchachos-respondió la rubia sin perder la vista del pastel de chocolate que estaba adornando…después de todo, aquel hermoso pastel de fresas que había ordenado misteriosamente había desaparecido en una de las visitas que le hizo cierta pelirroja

-hola hermosa-llego diciendo el pelirosa mientras traía una bandeja con carne

-natsu… ¿Dónde esta Nashi?-pregunto la rubia mientras le daba a probar del chocolate

-juvia los esta cuidando….-respondió con simpleza el chico

-lucy, la mesa de los regalos ya casi no tiene espacio-le aviso cana desde la entrada de la cocina

-deja los demás en el cuarto de Nashi-

-es una fiesta genial-le decía el pelirosa mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la cintura

-es lo que planeamos…-

-ne~ lucy no crees que Nashi quiera tener un hermanito…-le dijo coqueto

-eso lo quiere Nashi, o lo quieres tu….-respondió divertida la chica

-ven acá- el pelirosa comenzó a besarla

-¡lucy es hora del pastel!-grito erza desde la sala

-s-si…-respondió sonrojada mientras se separaba de su esposo

-vamos….

**~o~**

Toda la casa estaba decorada con elementos de cumpleaños, todos se reunieron en la mes principal rodeando a la cumpleañera que estaba en la punta…

La pequeña Nashi, era una hermosa niña de cabello rosa como su padre y lindos ojos color chocolate como su madre para sorpresa de muchos la niña saco la energía del pelirosa pero la belleza de su madre una excelente combinación…

La rubia se acomodó detrás de su hija mientras que natsu entraba con el gran pastel, entre los presentes comenzaron a cantarle cumpleaños , a su lado derecho estaba sentado el hijo mayor de gray y juvia quien superaba a la niña por un solo año (siii, gray y juvia fueron padres antes que natsu y lucy) y al otro lado se ubicaba la hija de Levy y Gajeel quien era un poco menor que la cumpleañera mientras que no muy lejos de ahí estaba sentado el hijo de erza…tenia la misma edad que el hijo del fullbuster y ambos eran rivales…increíblemente a su corta edad…muchos ya suponían que en el futuro su rivalidad se debería a la cercanía que tenia la dragneel para con los dos…un futuro triangulo amoroso….

Una vez que finalizo la canción la pequeña pidió sus deseos y apago las velas…era tan lista como su mamá…esta claro que aun no había dicho sus primeras palabras pero con su inteligencia no tardarían en llegar…

-feliz cumpleaños Nashi-dijeron natsu y lucy al mismo tiempo mientras le daban un beso en cada mejilla a la niña…

* * *

_**gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
